A medical instrument of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,881A. With this medical instrument the first individual part consists of a clamp comprising two spreadable and closable jaws. An eyelet is provided at one end.
A connection to a second individual part can be made via this eyelet, by a hook which can engage in the eyelet. With some surgical techniques the clamp is placed in the body and for example pinches a vessel or an organ in an isolating manner. After the surgical intervention the clamp must be recovered. This is achieved using the second individual part. The connection between the two parts can be released by moving the hook out of the eyelet.
A similar medical instrument is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,456A1.
An instrument is known from WO 97/27808 A1 which is used to remove blood clots in vessels. To this end, the instrument, at its distal end, comprises a spirally wound body, which can be driven into the blood clot or traps it, such that the blood clot trapped by the spiralled body can be removed from the vessel.
A hook/eyelet connection bears the risk that this connection releases during the manipulations. A hook can escape from the eyelet as a result of a movement like pulling, pushing or turning the assembly of the two parts.
Considerations that involve forming the hooks as carabiner hooks or as a type of pipe hook may indeed solve the problem of inadvertent release of the hook/eyelet connection. A disadvantage here however is that, in the case of such a carabiner hook, the closure of the carabiner has to be pressed in from the side so that the carabiner can exit from the eyelet.
Medical instruments are used within a living body, such that it is extremely difficult to open a corresponding carabiner hook or closure thereof in the body. In the case of minimally invasive surgery, the instruments are usually received in tubular hollow shafts. In this case, access to a lateral closure of a carabiner hook is practically impossible.